Bust a Move
Bust a Move ' by ''Young MC is featured in Mash-Up, the eighth episode of Season One. It is sung by Will, with the New Directions singing backup. When both Finn and Puck turn down the offer to sing it, and Rachel is shocked by the 'lack of male participation' during rehearsal, Will decides to sing it. This song is Will's personal favorite song. Lyrics '''Will: Bust it This here's a tale for all the fellas Tryin' to do what those ladies tell us Get shot down 'cause you're over zealous Play hard to get, females get jealous Okay smartie, go to a party Girls are scantily clad and showin' body A chick walks by, you wish you could sex her But you're standin' on the wall like you was Poindexter Next day's function, high class luncheon Food is served, and you're still cold munchin' Music comes on, people start to dance But then you ate so much, you nearly split your pants A girl starts walkin', guys start gawkin' Sits down next to you and starts talkin' Said she wanna dance 'cause she likes the groove So come on, fatso, and just bust a move New Directions Girls: Uh, hey, ya, uh, uh, hey, ya Will with New Directions Boys: Just bust a move! New Directions Girls: Uh, hey, uh, ya, uh, hey, ya, uh, uh Will (New Directions Girls): You're on a mission and you're wishin' Someone could cure your lonely condition Lookin' for love in all the wrong places No fine girls, just ugly faces From frustration, first inclination Is to become a monk and leave the situation But every dark tunnel has a light of hope So don't hang yourself with a celibate rope (Uh) Your movie's showin', so you're goin' Could care less about the five you're blowin' (Uh) Theater gets dark just to start the show And then you spot a fine woman sittin' in your row (Uh) She's dressed in yellow, she says Hello Come sit next to me, you fine fellow (Uh) You run over there without a second to lose And what comes next, hey bust a move New Directions Girls: If you want it, you got it, Uh If you want it, baby, you got it Will with New Directions Boys: Just bust a move! New Directions Girls: If you want it, you got it, Uh If you want it, baby, you got it, Uh Will (New Directions Girls): In the city, ladies look pretty Guys tell jokes so they can seem witty Tell a funny joke just to get some play Then you try to make a move and she says, "no way" Girls are fakin', goodness sakin' They want a man who brings home the bacon Got no money, and you got no car Then you got no woman, and there you are (Uh) Some girls are sadistic, materialistic (Yeah!) Looking for a man makes them opportunistic (Uh) They're lyin' on the beach perpetratin' a tan (Yeah!) So that a brother with the money can be their man (Uh) So on the beach you're strollin', real high rollin' (Yeah!) Everything you have is yours and not stolen (Uh) A girl runs up with somethin' to prove So don't just stand there, bust a move New Directions Girls: If you want it, you got it, Uh If you want it, baby, you got it Will with New Directions Boys: Just bust a move! New Directions Girls: If you want it, you got it, Uh If you want it, baby, you got it, Uh Will (New Directions Girls): Break it down for me, fellas (Uh) Ah... Oh... Ah... Oh... Ah... Oh... Ah... Oh... New Directions Girls: Huh, hey, ya, uh, huh, ooh, hey, ya Huh, huh, hey, ya, y, huh, ooh, ohh, yeah Will (New Direction Boys): Your best friend Harry has a brother Larry In five days from now he's gonna marry He's hopin' you can make it there if you can 'Cause in the ceremony you'll be the best man You say "neato," check your libido And roll to the church in your new tuxedo The bride walks down just to start the wedding And there's one more girl you won't be getting So you start thinkin', then you start blinkin' A bride maid looks and thinks that you're winkin' She thinks you're kinda cute so she winks back And then you're feelin' really fine 'cause the girl is stacked Reception's jumpin, bass is pumpin' Look at the girl, and your heart starts thumpin' Says she wants to dance to a different groove Now you know what to do, G, (Bust a move) New Directions Girls: You want it, you got it (Uh) If you want it, baby, you got it Will with New Directions Boys: Just bust a move! New Directions Girls: If you want it, you got it (Uh) If you want it, baby, you got it Uh, uh, uh, hey, huh, huh, ya, huh Huh, hey, huh, hey, uh, uh, hey, ya, ya Trivia *This song can be unlock in Glee Forever! app. Gallery BAMWill.jpg BAMMercedesUnholyTrinity.jpg Bustamove2.jpg 1x08bustamove.png Kurt BustaMove 4-4.gif Kurt BustaMove 3-4.gif Kurt BustaMove 2-4.gif Kurt BustAMove 1-4.gif BustaMoveUnholy.gif BustaMove.gif Bust a move gif.gif Ep 8 bust a move.jpg BustAMove.PNG Bustamove.jpg tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo5 250.gif tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo6 250.gif tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo7 250.gif tumblr m8h14knHiF1ra5gbxo8 250.gif bust a move.png s108bustamove.gif bust a move.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Will Schuester Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One